


五次金厉旭和曺圭贤开始冷战，一次他们没有

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 5





	五次金厉旭和曺圭贤开始冷战，一次他们没有

01

曺圭贤对金厉旭的第一印象算不上深刻。

至少不能说是传统意义上的“印象深刻”。他那时候被经纪人带进了练习室，只来得及在自我介绍的空隙里扫过一眼金厉旭。那天金厉旭没化妆，躲在队伍的后面，高些的队友稍微靠前些就会把他挡得严严实实。曺圭贤只和他对视了那么一眼，就移开了目光，余光里隐约看到金厉旭嘴角的微笑，消失在他的眼角。

那天晚些时候别人都回了宿舍，曺圭贤在练习室一个人看着视频跟跳着落下的舞蹈，经纪人都没再等他。他自己也不知道自己在练习室待了多久，等到走廊的灯都暗了他才觉得累，也后知后觉地发现早就过了晚饭的点，才终于感觉到饿。他看了看时间，拿起来自己丢在练习室角落里的包，一回头却看到了金厉旭，在练习室的门口站着。

“厉旭前辈？你怎么……”

金厉旭没回答，而是递上来一瓶饮料：“累吗？”

“还好。”曺圭贤接过来饮料，才意识到金厉旭可能在看着他练舞，有些羞涩地摸了摸自己的鼻子：“你没走吗？在这里多久了？”

“走了，又回来的。也到了没多久。”

“落下什么东西了吗？”

“没有，回来找你。”

曺圭贤微微怔愣了一下。没来得及等他问出些什么，金厉旭已经往门口走去：“饿了吧？回宿舍之前去吃点东西吧。”

金厉旭带他去了公司附近的餐厅。

说是餐厅其实是在是不算大，连个隐秘点的包间都没有。金厉旭倒也不在意，和老板打过了招呼就熟门熟路地找了个空座，反倒是曺圭贤犹豫着，左右看了看才拉开金厉旭对面的椅子坐下：“你常在这里吃东西吗？不怕被人认出来？”

金厉旭被他这副样子都笑了：“哪会有人能认出我来啊。”

听了这回答曺圭贤一时不知道怎样接话才不算失礼，只能先低头看着手里的菜单。等点好了喜欢口味的汤面，才后知后觉地发现对面的金厉旭什么也没点，就把菜单还了回去。他有些惊讶：“你不吃东西吗？”

“我吃过了，算着你没吃。”

等着上餐的时间里金厉旭才打开了一些话匣子。他聊起公司难搞定的经纪人，聊起队里刀子嘴豆腐心的哥哥，说起宿舍还没有你的床你先和我睡一间吧。曺圭贤有些心不在焉，只点头随口附和着，听到对面的人停了一会儿，说都会好的，曺圭贤也只是胡乱点了点头，过了几秒才回过神来：“什么会好的？”

他点的汤面刚好在这时候上了桌。金厉旭给他递过去筷子，依旧轻声细语重复一次：“所有事都会好的。”

“你没练好的那支舞，记不下来的那首歌。宿舍会有你的床，也会有你的话筒或吉他。会有人喜欢你，会有人认识你，都会好的。”

这番话又让曺圭贤不知道怎么接了。他点点头，声音很小地说了声谢谢，很快掩饰好自己的情绪，把碗推到金厉旭面前，笑容里还带着自然的熟稔和少年气的真心：“很好吃的，你真的不吃一些吗？”

“算了算了，我吃过了。再吃的话又得减肥了。”

曺圭贤这才把碗拿回来：“那你不用特地来接我一趟的。”

“这不是怕你迷路嘛。”金厉旭笑吟吟地看着曺圭贤吃饭的样子：“怕你找不到路，怕你害怕，所以我等等你。”

曺圭贤彻底闷不做声了。他不再看金厉旭，只低头想赶紧吃完晚饭好跟着他回去。视线里是眼前这碗面上升的热气，慢慢化作曺圭贤眼里抹不去的水光，要他小心掩饰着，不让人发现自己红了的眼眶。

逐渐曺圭贤也习惯了金厉旭这般独一无二地对他好。

他蹭着金厉旭偶尔下厨的午餐晚餐，霸占着金厉旭的床，连金厉旭的随身听里都换上了他自己爱听的歌。除此之外的场合仍然是个乖巧安静的忙内，只敢在金厉旭面前任意妄为挥洒自己的荷尔蒙和少年肆意。

可也总有累的时候。

忙起来还不觉得，一旦闲下来，反而更容易被情绪淹没。那天他们行程结束得早，几位哥哥去买东西，剩下的人早早地回了宿舍。曺圭贤衣服都懒得换，一回房间就栽在床上动也不想动。疲惫，委屈，难过，还有被他藏得很好的不安，终于在这个再平常不过的午后，全部席卷了他，几乎要压得他喘不过气来。

……压得他喘不过气来？

趴着的曺圭贤从床单里抬起了头，有些哭笑不得地看着横着靠在他身上的金厉旭：“你给我起来啦！你好重我快不能呼吸了。”

金厉旭跳起来，脸上没有一点愧色：“你还好意思说，你占了整张床，这是我的床诶。快起来，我也要躺着。”

曺圭贤翻了个身，空出来一半床位给金厉旭。他盯着天花板，感受着金厉旭趴在他身边的时候床的另一边沉甸甸的重量。好在房间里只有他们两个人，他可以任性点躺着，不想说话便不用说话，半晌金厉旭才戳戳他肩膀：“怎么了？饿了？”

“没。”曺圭贤被他逗笑了：“你怎么看见人心情不好就觉得别人是饿了。”

“饿了还好办些嘛，我给你做吃的就是了。如果不是饿了，那我就没办法了。”

曺圭贤扭头看了眼金厉旭，伸出胳膊去拉他。金厉旭本来趴着，不明所以地被曺圭贤拽着躺下，然后曺圭贤把他的胳膊当枕头，自己钻到金厉旭怀里，笑着闭上了眼睛。

“谁说你没办法的。你陪我一会儿，我也就好了。”

“要喝点酒吗？”

“大白天的，希澈哥在厨房，你等着挨骂呢。”

那就是想喝了。金厉旭推了推他脑袋，抽回了胳膊翻身下床：“偶尔任性一下撒撒娇，忙内嘛。你等着啊。”

金厉旭踩着拖鞋跑了出去。曺圭贤有些无奈，却也突然有了兴趣。金厉旭比他大几个月，自己又是新人，对方总是一副比自己成熟很多的样子，从来也没有见到撒娇服软的金厉旭。他没穿鞋，走到房间门边，听着厨房金厉旭和金希澈的交谈。

果然不出他所料，他听到金希澈有点不满的声音：“大白天的你们喝什么酒啊？明天还有行程，注意嗓子。”

“偶尔喝一点。他心情不太好的样子，我们聊聊天。”金厉旭说这话时放软了语气，说不上是在撒娇，但的的确确让人说不出来拒绝的话。

金希澈果然没再说什么。他帮金厉旭拿好酒杯：“他们一会儿就回来了，可能还有别的事，你们注意点。”

“知道了知道了，我就知道希澈哥最爱我了！”

曺圭贤听到了金希澈的笑声：“你就惯着他吧，也不知道他哪里好，你对哥哥们怎么没关心成这样。”

“他是忙内嘛，又是新人，我能照顾就照顾一下。”金厉旭接过来杯子：“那我先回房间啦。”

回了房间的金厉旭似乎并没发现曺圭贤的情绪有些不对。

曺圭贤看着他倒好烧酒，第一杯给了自己。他只是默不作声地接过来，连道谢的话都没说。金厉旭没在意，给自己倒好酒坐在了曺圭贤身边：“有什么难过的事想说说吗？”

“没事。”曺圭贤从喉咙里挤出来两个字。

“哪能没事。”金厉旭伸手揉了揉曺圭贤的头发：“你可以和我说，我都明白的。”

你哪会明白呢。

曺圭贤扭头，偷偷地看着身边坐着的金厉旭，仍然是小小的一只，坐在床上无聊地晃着腿，像是感受到了曺圭贤的目光，也扭头对上了曺圭贤的视线；“怎么了，有话想说？”

“没有。”曺圭贤赶忙移正了目光，掩饰一般喝了一口杯中的液体。

他其实有很多话想说。

——你为什么对我这么好？

照顾也好，那么细心体贴地记着我的事，自顾不暇了还要分心分时间给我，都是为什么？

其实曺圭贤真正想问的是，是不是是谁都可以？

是不是无论是谁都可以做你这个听话又依赖你的可爱弟弟，你都愿意照顾着。有好看的面容或者是能打动你的好嗓子当然是锦上添花，没有也没关系，原本也不用太志趣相投，你只是需要个需要你的人。

曺圭贤想起来他和金厉旭刚认识的那天，金厉旭对他说过的，怕你找不到路，怕你害怕，所以我等等你。

——你等的人是我，还是是谁都可以？

金厉旭的手指抚摸上自己脸颊的时候曺圭贤才后知后觉地发现自己哭了。他躲了一下金厉旭的手，觉得有些丢人，大概是今天本身就有太多负面的情绪，才会因为这一点小事就在金厉旭面前掉了眼泪。

只是他今天，在这样的情绪里，他却再不能像以前那样，把这些事全说给金厉旭听。

金厉旭头一次被曺圭贤躲开，也有些手足无措。他喝了几口杯子里的酒，想缓解一下这份尴尬，却不知该如何开口。

突然被推开的宿舍门救了他们。

坐在床上的两个人吓了一跳，一起扭头看过去，才看到是出去买东西的哥哥们回来了，金钟云先推开了房间的门。他一进门就闻到房间里的酒味，稍微皱了皱眉头：“大白天的，你们两个在房间喝酒？”

曺圭贤赶紧放下酒杯站起来，张张嘴想道歉，金厉旭先软绵绵地开口：“我心情不太好，就拉了他陪我，就这一次嘛。”

金钟云看了一眼眼眶还有些红的曺圭贤，最终也还是没拆穿金厉旭蹩脚的借口。他揉揉头发，有些不耐烦地说：“算了，你们注意分寸就行。”

金钟云走了曺圭贤才重新坐下，听着成员们在客厅喧闹，还是先打破了沉默：“谢谢你。”

“没事。钟云哥就是刀子嘴豆腐心，舍不得真的发脾气的。”

“那不一样。”曺圭贤低头，自嘲地笑了笑：“哥哥们果然还是喜欢你。”

“他们也会喜欢你的。”

曺圭贤不想说话，用几不可见的动作稍微摇了摇头，这样小的动作还是被金厉旭捕捉到，对方叹了口气，又坐到他身边来，不顾曺圭贤还有些抗拒的神色，伸手抱住了他的肩膀。

“当然会的。你看我不就喜欢上你了吗？”

曺圭贤大概自己都没察觉，就因为金厉旭这一句话，自己紧绷了一下午的身体就这么在对方怀里全然放松，带了十足的信任。他靠着金厉旭，小声地问他：“你喜欢我吗？”

“当然啦。”

“不因为我是忙内，或者是需要你照顾的新人？”

“怎么会是因为这个。”金厉旭看着他的眼睛：“我喜欢你，就因为你是你而已啊。”

曺圭贤这才笑起来。

金厉旭看着消沉一下午的人终于露出了笑容，也才放下心来，也跟着他笑，露出来小小的酒窝：“开心了吧？搞半天原来是因为这个不开心，怎么不告诉我呢？”

当然是开心了。

曺圭贤开心自己和金厉旭第一次单方面的冷战有了这么一个漂亮收场，没持续半个小时就偃旗息鼓重新和好，短暂到对方都还没发现自己任性的小心思，却能给了自己最需要的一个回答。用这么一句话，就把自己一下午，甚至这段时间的坏情绪，全都一扫而空。

可金厉旭显然会错了意。

他抢过了曺圭贤手里的酒杯，然后抓着曺圭贤的胳膊打开了房间的门。成员们正在客厅喧闹着，没人在意他们终于喝完了酒，金厉旭用力清了清嗓子，大家才停下来手头忙着的事，看向门口的两个人。

曺圭贤被拉着走到了门口，这时候大家都安静了，他只顾往回躲。可金厉旭还抓着他的胳膊，没给他躲避的余地，反而是把曺圭贤推了出来，自己走到后面揽住曺圭贤的脖子，看了看客厅的大家才开口：

“哥哥们以后，一定要每天都多喜欢一点我们圭贤啊。”

客厅的大家都愣了一下才又喧闹起来。大家叫唤着让他们两个快回去收好房间的酒杯，晚上金厉旭来下厨吧大家饿死了。以及在这片声音里的一句“说什么废话当然会多喜欢他不然呢打一架吗”，没有被曺圭贤的耳朵错过。

在这片喧闹里搂着曺圭贤的金厉旭扭头看他：“彻底开心了吧？”

“嗯。”又过了几秒曺圭贤才又补了一句：“不是因为这个。”

是因为你。

是因为喜欢我的人或许也越来越多，但我永远都会庆幸，第一个说喜欢我的人，是你。

02

而爱和喜欢的区别是什么？

十八岁的曺圭贤答不出来这样的问题。少年心气能把自己的爱分出去无数份，给朝夕相处的成员，也能给一面之缘的前辈，来不及细想哪一份是自己最想牢牢捆在手里不放开的无可替代。

现在的曺圭贤学会了分辨这两种感情，能驾轻就熟地处理自己的喜欢或崇敬，以及掷地有声地说一声认认真真的“爱”，却对之无可奈何。

——金厉旭三天没理他了。

金希澈在客厅看着曺圭贤敲了半天金厉旭的门，明明知道对方就在房间里，也还是一声不应。金厉旭甚至长了教训换了锁，曺圭贤拿着起子摆弄了半天也还是毫无办法，最后赌气一般地把起子丢在一边，冲屋里喊：“金厉旭你再不开门我就生气了！”

这种威胁自然是威胁不到金厉旭的。

金希澈走过去，把曺圭贤拉起来：“怎么又吵架了？你等他冷静冷静吧。”

“哥，他都三天不和我说话了。”

金希澈挑了挑眉。他有些意外，曺圭贤和金厉旭常常因为一些无关紧要的事情吵架，金厉旭的脾气来得快去得更快，再怎么样也会给曺圭贤一个台阶下，很少有这样三天了还不依不饶的时候。

“这次是因为什么？你又忘了什么日子还是你又机洗了他的长颈鹿玩具？”

“不是。我和他表白了。”

说完这句话他们两个都听到房间里传来一阵不小的动静，可等了一会儿金厉旭还是没出来。金希澈犹豫了一下，抓着曺圭贤的手往阳台走：“别在这说，跟哥过来。”

金希澈把小桌子也搬到阳台，又给自己和曺圭贤都拿了听啤酒，挪了椅子坐好才慢吞吞地问曺圭贤：“你都想好了？”

“当然想好了。哥你知道的，我不是那种随口说说一时冲动的人。”

金希澈想要劝阻的话便咽了回去。他看着曺圭贤，没了人前意气风发的样子，脸上写满了懊恼和烦躁，只能叹口气劝他：“哥不说什么会影响你事业的话了，我相信你都懂。可是感情的事不能强求的，厉旭说不行的话，谁也没有办法。”

“不是这样的，哥。”曺圭贤低头无奈地笑笑：“并不是我单相思或是自作多情，他也喜欢我的。”

金希澈没说话，他看着曺圭贤，示意对方自己说。

“他喜欢我，应该比我喜欢他要更久一些。我也不是没感觉，只是要慢慢地才能分辨和确信。”曺圭贤说到这里，更是烦躁地放下了手中的啤酒：“哥他为什么不肯呢，他明明也喜欢我。”

金希澈听不下去了。

他一向不喜欢在感情的事上扭捏纠结。他拉起来曺圭贤走到金厉旭房间门口，没等曺圭贤开口提问就先敲了敲门。不出所料地，金厉旭在房间里没有一点动静，金希澈又敲了几下：“厉旭，是哥，他出去了，来和哥聊聊。”

房间里这才有了些声音。金厉旭踩了拖鞋来打开了门，金希澈眼疾手快地摁住了门把，另一只手把曺圭贤狠狠地拽过来，推进房间里：“你们两个给我好好聊聊，我回来之前赶紧给我和好，在不在一起都赶紧解决，别留着让所有人都操心。”

金厉旭想关门也来不及了。金希澈把他们推回房间就不知去了哪里，剩两个人在房间面面相觑。金厉旭没给曺圭贤先开口的机会，自己先坐到了床上，用下巴指指床的另一边：“坐吧。”

可曺圭贤坐下以后，金厉旭也没有继续说话的意思。半晌曺圭贤才说：“你这几天都不理我，是因为我和你表白的事吗？”

这又是什么明知故问。金厉旭没抬头，从嗓子里挤出来一声嗯。

“而你也喜欢我。”

金厉旭向来口是心非，曺圭贤问完这句话也做好了对方会否认这样的准备。可出乎他意料地，金厉旭一秒都没思索，紧接着回答了一句：“嗯。”

“那你为什么还躲着我？”

金厉旭又不说话了。

曺圭贤叹了口气，推了推金厉旭的胳膊：“你往里面一点，我能躺着吗？”

时隔很久他又躺回了金厉旭的床上，感受着躺在身边的人久违的呼吸和体温。他手伸下去摸索着，在柔软的棉被中间握住了金厉旭的手，金厉旭用了点力气想要挣脱也没用，曺圭贤还是牢牢地握着。

“你什么时候喜欢我的？”

“挺久之前吧，我都记不清楚了。”大概是破罐破摔的心态，金厉旭索性全说了：“我没指望你会知道，也没指望你能回应。我觉得我总会有死心了不喜欢你的那天的。”

“为什么要死心呢？我也喜欢你，这样不好吗？”

“不好。”

曺圭贤几乎要被气笑了。他翻了个身，没松开金厉旭的手，而是把对方的肩膀扳过来，逼着他面对面看着自己：“金厉旭，你和我说说看，你是怎么想的。”

他看清了金厉旭的脸。没了笑意，也没了曺圭贤最熟悉的肆意和任性，还有被迫面对面来不及掩饰的难过和惊慌失措。

就在那一瞬间，曺圭贤突然感受到从他心底涌上来的悔意。

他非常，非常后悔，这种情绪恶毒又浓烈，在两个人的夜里无处遁形，几乎要把曺圭贤淹没。

他该知道的，就像自己从细微之处察觉到的，金厉旭喜欢自己这件事，敏感细腻如金厉旭，怎么可能感受不到自己的喜欢。可这次的冷战都不再是仗着被爱的任性脾气，金厉旭反而是在小心翼翼地躲避。你走一步他退三步，追得越紧距离越远，心知肚明的两情相悦也补不上那中间的距离。

他快要不能呼吸，看着金厉旭的脸，几乎是本能地像个溺水的人拼命伸手去够向自己的氧气罐，却只来得及擦过金厉旭的脸颊。

“现在还不行，曺圭贤。”

就算你明白了什么是爱也没用，混杂着喜欢或感激或怜悯或崇敬，都没用。他都还没学会怎么样去爱，再深再确信，也只能先藏在心里。

“我可以等你准备好。”

而金厉旭听到曺圭贤这话只是笑了笑，把自己的手从曺圭贤的手里抽了一下，曺圭贤没再握着。他抽回手，去碰曺圭贤眼睛下方那颗小小的泪痣。

都说有泪痣的人爱情坎坷，要经历很多磨难才能找到命中注定的那个人。金厉旭不信命中注定，他从不觉得遇到一个人就要走一辈子那么长。可此刻他希望曺圭贤能这么觉得，才能对每段以为是爱情的感情都更认真些，不管走到什么样的结局，都不会有后悔的那天。

“是我可以等你。曺圭贤，我可以等你准备好的那一天。”

03

那次的冷战便不了了之。曺圭贤和金厉旭还是像以前一样相处着，照样因为一点小事争执再和好，除了金希澈再没人知道发生过的事。

金厉旭偶尔还是会想起来那天的曺圭贤，明明皱着眉头带着十分辛酸十分难过，闭上眼睛却像是下定了什么决心一样。金厉旭自认在感情上比曺圭贤成熟得多，说出能等他不知下定了多大的决心，有些情绪却还是不能全都读懂。

这种时候金厉旭选择不再去想。他在宿舍楼下的超市买好了曺圭贤喜欢的炒年糕酱，想趁着两个人难得的假期下一次厨。走到宿舍门口金厉旭听到曺圭贤在和人打电话，他进门就没打招呼，轻手轻脚地换了鞋往厨房走。曺圭贤没察觉到金厉旭回来了，坐在房间打电话的声音一点没遮掩地飘到了厨房的金厉旭耳朵里。他听着曺圭贤说嗯嗯啊啊了几声，然后说那就拜托哥了。

也不知道是在和谁打电话。金厉旭分神想着，却听到曺圭贤下一句话说：“也拜托哥别让厉旭知道。”

金厉旭正在把食材往柜子里放的手停了一下。

曺圭贤挂了电话出来就看到这么一番景象。对方显然也吓了一跳：“厉旭？你什么时候回来的？”

也就没有再遮遮掩掩的必要。金厉旭皱了皱眉头，直接问曺圭贤：“你刚和谁打电话？”

“就经纪人哥。”

“不让我知道什么？”

曺圭贤不说话了。

他走过来帮金厉旭摆好刚拿出来的食材，扭头看他：“你要煮什么？我帮你吧？”

这拙劣的逃避话题看得金厉旭都有些想笑。他看了会儿曺圭贤不安的样子，暂时放弃了追问：“你帮我煮上年糕吧，我来准备酱。”

趁着曺圭贤洗手的功夫金厉旭给经纪人发了个信息。但他也知道如果经纪人答应了曺圭贤不告诉他，他大概也得不到什么答案。

果然，等午餐都吃完了，金厉旭发出的信息还是石沉大海没得到回应。他看着曺圭贤自觉地收起两个人的碗筷，过分殷勤地主动洗碗，冲着他的背影开口：“你就准备这么一直装傻吗？”

曺圭贤的背站直了些，手里洗碗的动作却没停，也没说话。

“你有什么不能让我知道，甚至是一定要瞒着我的？”金厉旭站起身，去拉曺圭贤的胳膊。曺圭贤被他拉得转过身来，还是低着头一言不发，也不去看金厉旭的眼睛，摆明了什么都不会说。金厉旭等了一会儿，看着对方抗拒的样子只觉得无名火起。

“不能告诉我对吗？”金厉旭笑了笑，甩开了曺圭贤的手：“我回房间了。”

他回了房间拍上门，也把欲言又止的曺圭贤关在了门外。接下来的几天都是团体行程，再迟钝的哥哥或工作人员都感受到了他和曺圭贤之间尴尬的气氛，过来劝解几句金厉旭也不听。

他在意的是曺圭贤到了这样都不告诉他那天瞒着他的事到底是什么。不仅是曺圭贤，以前他们每次冷战，经纪人都赶紧劝着生怕他们的个人情绪影响到工作，可现在这份尴尬都快冲到了天花板上，经纪人还是帮曺圭贤瞒着，更让金厉旭觉得委屈，也更加好奇。

他没等太久。

曺圭贤自知理亏，也到底还是在逃避话题，一起活动的几天里也都闪躲着金厉旭，两个人就这样到了一周以后的周末，曺圭贤才敲响了金厉旭的门。

那时候金厉旭正在看音乐剧的剧本，听到敲门声头也没抬，只是说了声请进。半天没听到动静，抬眼看到曺圭贤坐在床位，和金厉旭对上了视线才小心翼翼地开口叫了一句旭九。

“怎么了？”金厉旭又低头继续看着剧本，其实一个字都没看进去：“有什么事就说，没事就出去，我还要背台词。”

“是那天的事。我可以和你说，但你不要生气。”

金厉旭这才放下剧本。他坐正了身子，认真看着曺圭贤：“你说吧，是什么事。”

“是入伍的事。”

这开场白让金厉旭觉得意外。这一周里他也猜测了许多，却怎么也想不到会是入伍相关的事。他们两个年龄最小，前面的几个哥哥都还没入伍，他自己都还没考虑过，怎么曺圭贤反而这么早早地计划起了这些。

“入伍怎么了。”金厉旭声音都急切了些：“你是想提前去？”

“不是，你听我把话说完。”曺圭贤拍了拍金厉旭的肩膀。可是金厉旭真的安静了，他却反而不知道要怎么继续说下去：“我不是想提前去，我只是在想，要不要和你一起去。”

金厉旭怔住了。

也不是不行。他们两个的年纪相仿，一起入伍也说得通，可是金厉旭从来也没这么想过。“你为什么这么想？是不是还是错开了好些，不然两个主唱一起走，钟云哥也太累了。”

“所以我也在想，要不要和你错开，等你回来了，我再走。”

“为什么？”

曺圭贤耸了耸肩膀，像是在思考措辞。金厉旭冷战一周的脾气早就飘到了九霄云外，他握住曺圭贤的手：“怎么了，你为什么这么早就开始想这些事？”

“因为我想不到别的办法了。”

“什么办法？”

“想不到别的办法让你知道，我很认真，我准备好了。”曺圭贤笑了笑：“我只能想到和你完完全全地错开入伍，好让你知道，我能好好地帮你守好你想守着的所有东西，我可以等你两年。可是我更恨不得和你一起走，两年的时间都完全重合，不要再多分开一天。”

这番话顺着金厉旭和曺圭贤牵着的手，没有一点损耗和阻碍，温柔又有力，直直地打到了金厉旭心里。

“经纪人哥怎么说的？”

“他让我自己决定，也说还早，我有的是时间慢慢考虑。”曺圭贤说起来的语气都有些无奈：“我那天只是想到了这个，刚好打电话问问他，谁知道就被你听到了。我不想让你知道的，怕你觉得压力太大，可是我再不说你就一直不理我，我可受不了。”

曺圭贤说完揉了揉金厉旭的头发：“不生气了吧？那我回去了。反正还有好几年，你不用在意。”

他没能走得了。

金厉旭抓住了他的手，牢牢地握着。曺圭贤还没来得及说几句讶异的问句，金厉旭借着他的力气坐起来，跪坐在床上，翻阅到一半的剧本因为这突然的动作掉到了地上，他们两个谁也顾不上去捡。两个人的距离被突然缩到只剩几寸，金厉旭急促的呼吸都打在曺圭贤唇边，让曺圭贤动也不敢动，只感受着对方的手指重新伸展开，和自己牢牢地十指紧扣在一起。

“现在行了。”

“什么行了。”曺圭贤哑着声问，动作大一些好像都会不小心擦过金厉旭的唇。

“当时我和你说，还不行。现在行了。”金厉旭看着曺圭贤的眼睛，已经很久没有过那样的眼神：“这次换我表白了。曺圭贤，要和我在一起吗？”

“你这样要我怎么考虑入伍的事。”曺圭贤的语气里都有些自己都难以察觉的哭腔：“我现在想到要和你分开两年，都觉得难以熬过去了。”

“两年也好，四年也好，都顺其自然吧。”金厉旭牵紧了曺圭贤的手，两个人的距离更近了些：“考虑那么久远的事做什么，当下的事都还没解决。”

“圭贤，你现在要亲亲我吗？”

就好像金厉旭回到了雷雨夜里的那场梦，梦里是没有回头路自由坠落的百米断崖。

而曺圭贤接住了他。

04

在一起了也改变不了两个人喜欢吵架。

反倒腻在一起的时间多了，两个人吵架的理由更多了些，再鸡毛蒜皮的小事都能成了导火索，上一秒还是黏黏腻腻的小情侣，下一秒可能就翻脸不认人一句话不说，久而久之甚至身边的人都习惯了，没力气关心，反而还能背着他们看一番热闹。

“这次又是因为什么？”

“你小声点，圭贤能听见。”金钟云警惕地看着不远处站着的曺圭贤忙着打游戏，化妆间另一边站着的金厉旭也只顾着整理头发，才接着回头和李东海八卦：“好像是因为沈昌珉他们去宿舍玩了，金厉旭嫌吵，直接拎着行李箱跑酒店住去了，珉豪都吓了一大跳，惶恐得不行。”

“厉旭是不是这几天有行程啊，那是圭贤的问题。他没去哄哄？”

“那天晚上他也不知道厉旭去哪儿了，第二天公演前想哄哄来着，厉旭没理他，还直接去隔壁弟弟的化妆室，呆到快上台了才回来，圭贤就没哄成，他俩现在这样不说话也有两三天了。”

仿佛是为了证实他们两个的八卦，金钟云话音刚落，化妆间的门就被人敲响。门口是最近和金厉旭一起合作音乐剧的后辈弟弟，进来和大家鞠躬打了招呼就和金厉旭玩到一起，在角落里脸贴脸地自拍，金厉旭的笑声他们站得远远的也能听到。金钟云回头看了眼曺圭贤，看起来还是低着头心无旁骛地打游戏，却还是没忍住，抬眼看了看金厉旭和旁边殷勤的弟弟，脸色又黑了一分。这点小动作金厉旭没看到，倒是被金钟云看得清清楚楚。

他和李东海对视了一眼，觉得还是劝几句，不然由着他们使性子，不知道还要闹几天。

金厉旭结束了行程说要回仁川的决定便被金钟云一票否决，被摁着进了和曺圭贤一起回宿舍的车。两个人在路上一路都没什么交流，低气压吓得经纪人把他们丢在宿舍停车场就立刻走人。两个人一前一后地进了楼，走进电梯，又回到宿舍，金厉旭换了鞋就把自己关在了房间里。

......那也是我的房间啊喂。

像是两个人之间什么不成文的规矩，平时睡在金厉旭的房间，吵架了就分开几天以示自己在认认真真地生气。曺圭贤回了自己的卧室，拿出笔记本电脑想玩几局游戏来打发时间，却发现充电器还在金厉旭的卧室放着。

真是躲都躲不掉。曺圭贤有些烦躁，还是走到金厉旭房门口敲了敲门：“我来拿一下充电器。”

门里没动静。曺圭贤推了推门，才发现根本没锁。金厉旭在床上面对着墙躺着，一点动静也没有。曺圭贤没理会他，走到书桌前找到自己的充电器，就想回去房间。

他走到了房间门口，却隐隐觉得哪里不对，又回头看金厉旭，只看到对方还是一动不动地躺着。

“厉旭？”曺圭贤试探着叫了一声。

金厉旭没理他。

曺圭贤突然想到了什么。他放下手中的充电器，走过去，不管金厉旭拽着被角不松手，强行把被子掀开了，把金厉旭的身子扳正过来，果然就看到金厉旭红着眼眶，还有没来得及擦的眼泪，就这么蹭在脸上，没来得及卸掉的眼妆都因此花了一些。

“你真是.....”曺圭贤无奈地从床头抽了张纸，帮他抹掉眼角的泪：“我还没委屈呢，你哭什么啊。”

“和你有什么关系。”金厉旭拍开了曺圭贤的手：“你去和沈昌珉他们待着吧，别管我。”

“那天的事是我不对，好不好？是我吵到了你，我道歉。”

金厉旭撇了撇嘴，抽抽鼻子，并没有买账。

“你还生气的话，是因为什么，至少告诉我行不行？”曺圭贤服软了抱他：“别光和我怄气或冷战，我怎么哄你你才会开心些？”

“你是不是不喜欢我了？”

曺圭贤愣了一下：“为什么这么觉得？”

“我第二天有一大早的行程，你晚上还带人回来，我走了你都不在乎。”金厉旭越说越委屈：“我和别人互动你也不在意了，你怎么能不在意呢？你还来拿充电器，要不是看到我哭，你都不准备理我了是吗？”

那就一件一件说。曺圭贤低下头，轻轻地亲掉金厉旭脸上的眼泪，抵着额头，认真地对上金厉旭的眼睛。

“我怎么会不喜欢你。那天忘记了你第二天有行程，是我的错，我以后不会在你有行程的前一天在宿舍玩到很晚了，可以吗？”

金厉旭没应声。

“但是你也要答应我。下次有什么，直接一点告诉我，也别故意气我。”曺圭贤想起来上午跑到化妆室来的弟弟，还是有些咬牙切齿：“我本来还想立刻给你道歉的，看到你和他那么亲密的样子，想说什么都忘了。”

“你还会吃醋？”

“我当然会。”曺圭贤不假思索地点了点头：“不是不喜欢你和弟弟们在一起，只是......至少亲亲的拍照姿势，只能和我用，总可以吧？”

金厉旭的脾气来得快去得更快，只要曺圭贤道个歉说几句好听的话，就能全然雨过天晴。他看着曺圭贤，有些害羞地笑了笑：“你对自己有信心一点。我最喜欢你啊，你没必要和他们吃醋的。”

“还说我。”曺圭贤也笑起来，伸出食指去戳金厉旭的酒窝：“你刚还说我不喜欢你了。我最喜欢你，或许有时候忘了一些事，也来不及时时刻刻想着你的感受。但你告诉我就好，我就会改。我最喜欢你。这是不会变的。”

05

也不是每次都是曺圭贤服软道歉。

摄影师说了三二一笑，曺圭贤揽着他在著名景点留下一张笑得灿烂无比的标准游客照。没等金厉旭确认一下照片怎么样要不要重拍，曺圭贤已经松开了手，不管金厉旭，查着景点向远处走去。

金厉旭接过来摄影机，冲着摄像师有些抱歉地笑笑。

他看着已经走远了一小截的曺圭贤，后悔得肠子都快青了。冷战的起因只是金厉旭在来的飞机上突然的小脾气，自己不困还想拉着曺圭贤陪自己玩游戏，搞得曺圭贤长途飞机也没能好好休息。到了异国他乡还没倒时差，他又拽着曺圭贤去逛夜市，回酒店的路上还差点迷了路。到这里都还有挽回的余地，终于折腾回了酒店房间曺圭贤也只是劝他接下来几天要出门记得做好攻略和路线。金厉旭没领情，而是撇撇嘴：“你来做你来做，我快累死了。”

他并没真想着把所有事都推给曺圭贤，只是想先洗个澡再去看看想去的地方，他那时候还想着洗完澡给曺圭贤煮个粥，毕竟两个人都太累了。可金厉旭没料到，曺圭贤就像是忍了一天的情绪到了一个爆发的临界点，听了他的话只把手里的笔记本往旁边的桌上一丢：“你觉得这都是我一个人做的事对吗？”

金厉旭没料到曺圭贤会突然生气，愣了几秒才有些生气地接话：“你不想做就不做，发什么脾气？”

而曺圭贤没再和他吵下去。

他直接推开了门，拎着行李箱要去隔壁房间。金厉旭本能地想要去拦着他，曺圭贤也没理，直接出了房门，没多看金厉旭一眼。

——于是就变成了现在这样。

金厉旭不是会主动道歉的性格。出门旅行的一天里他给了曺圭贤无数个台阶，比如刻意把自己的手机落在餐厅希望曺圭贤发现，最后是餐厅的工作人员给他送了出来，金厉旭还白白搭上一笔小费。比如在纪念品商店特意挑着曺圭贤喜欢的纪念品，装着若无其事地问曺圭贤这个好看吗？结果是曺圭贤没理，店主倒是殷勤得很，甚至推荐了同款全家桶。再比如刚才这样，在著名景点请摄影师指挥他们做出些亲密的姿势，曺圭贤倒是也配合，只是就像刚才那样，几乎是镜头一关上，曺圭贤又黑了脸只顾自己走自己的。

筹划已久的旅行，怎么变成了这样。金厉旭看着手里的照片上两个人笑得肆意，感到懊恼之余，也终于觉得自己是该给曺圭贤好好道个歉。他看着不远地方在逛集市的曺圭贤，踱着步子凑过去，戳戳曺圭贤的胳膊：“还在生气吗？”

曺圭贤并没理他。

“昨晚是我不好。”金厉旭又看了一眼曺圭贤阴沉着的脸色：“你原谅我嘛。”

曺圭贤还是没什么反应，甚至又往前躲了躲。金厉旭哪里有过这样的时候，看着曺圭贤的态度也有些抹不开面子：“你是不是觉得我该原谅你了？”

金厉旭咬着下唇没说话，摆明了就是这么觉得。

“你是不是觉得我一定要原谅你？不管我多累多疲惫，都得记着你的事，连生气了都得配合着你出来玩，也不必道歉，反正我喜欢你。你是不是觉得只要你说了，我就一定要原谅你？”

曺圭贤对他一向温柔又包容，这样失控的时候也太少太少。金厉旭被吓了一跳，不知道该怎么回应才好。曺圭贤对他这副样子一点也不意外，从鼻子里发出一声冷笑：“下午的天文台你自己去吧，我回酒店倒时差了。”

天文台是金厉旭在喜欢的电影里种了草，男女主翩翩起舞的场景突然戳中了金厉旭快衰退的浪漫细胞，也是这次来这里旅行的直接原因。他没和曺圭贤说过，两个人一起来天文台他期待了很久，怎么也想不到最后变成了一个人的旅行。

冬天日落得早，再加上金厉旭研究地铁线路费了些时间，到了天文台已经是天色阴沉。白天是个大晴天，不用入夜也能在天文台上看清楚漫天的星辰。

金厉旭该感慨于宇宙的伟大和壮阔，或是赞美一番造物主的神奇，可大概是对喜欢的电影入戏太深，他看着星星的时候脑子里仍是电影里男女主角没能走到的美好结局。

美好结局都只存在于幻象里，就像是用天文望远镜才能窥得一角的浩瀚星空。它死于日渐消磨的浪漫，死于没说出口的爱情，快要死于他和曺圭贤抹不下的面子和争执。

出了天文台走向地铁站的路上金厉旭给曺圭贤打了电话，终于曺圭贤还肯接。没等曺圭贤问什么，金厉旭先开口抢着说：“圭圭，明天晚上和我来天文台吧。”

他后知后觉发现自己还是有些命令的语气，正在气头上的曺圭贤听了估计不会太高兴。果然，电话那边的曺圭贤笑了一声：“为什么你说去哪里我就一定要听你的？”

“我知道你不是一定要原谅我的。”金厉旭抱着听筒，放低了些声音：“但我想要和你来。”

他怎么会不明白。

在一个舞台，心心相印唱同一支歌。分不开的一个拥抱，一个城市的同一张合影，在一起十几个小时的座位相邻的航班，回到只剩两个人的酒店房间，都没有用。曺圭贤想要不理他，曺圭贤就真的可以不理他。

“可我还想和你来一次。所以你一一定要原谅我好不好。你要我道歉也可以，要我多陪陪你也可以，别再一个人消化那么多委屈，别藏在心里，别晾着我一个人难过，你告诉我，然后原谅我好不好。”

走到了地铁口，金厉旭难免有些急，语速也快了起来：“圭圭我要进地铁了，地铁没信号，我要挂电话了。”

“你生我气也没关系，等我出来我们就和好好不好。”

金厉旭再不像万人面前驾轻就熟飙高音的人气偶像，捧着电话觉得在曺圭贤面前自己才像个十七岁的孩子。偏偏对面一点动静也没有。金厉旭不敢挂电话，也不敢进地铁，握着手机的那支手都快出了汗，才听到曺圭贤的声音，却是从自己身后传过来。

“你回头看。”

天还刚黑，再晚一些也没关系。最浪漫的天文台，和那样美的璀璨星空，我都想和你一起看。

06

SJ开会时金钟云一向到得早，这次到了会议室却看到李东海和金希澈比自己来得都还早些，正在围着桌子不知道聊些什么。他蹑手蹑脚地凑过去，想从背后吓一跳李东海，走近了才看到两个人稍微有些严肃的脸色。

“这是怎么了？”

“先想好怎么应付，圭贤和厉旭那两个小子估计又要吵架了。”

“吵架了就是吵架了，什么是估计要吵架了？这还能预测吗？”

“一开始是厉旭想去圭贤的直播玩玩，圭贤随口答应了，结果直播安排的时间稳稳地撞了厉旭的行程。”

李东海接上了话茬：“后来圭贤的一次直播厉旭终于有空了，他又不乐意去了，还跑去和音乐剧剧组吃饭，特地见了剧组那个可爱的弟弟。”

“再下一次两个人说好了，圭贤也要正式加入嘉宾的环节，厉旭又因为日本的音乐剧没来成。”

“最要命的是什么呢。”李东海慢悠悠地补刀：“第一次有嘉宾，昨天沈昌珉来了。”

…….那的确是会有场肉眼可见的吵架了。

大家都习惯了曺圭贤和金厉旭时不时的争执，只是这次回归在即，今天也是新专辑的重要会议，这时候吵架实在是给所有人添麻烦。偏偏大家也不知道该拿这两个人怎么办，只能希望两个人有些分寸，也能快点和好。

三个人在会议室还没商量出个什么结果来，会议室的门开了，又有人走了进来。

他们三个齐齐回过头，看到曺圭贤揽着金厉旭，两个人有说有笑地和大家打了招呼又关上门坐下。曺圭贤看着对面三个人的奇怪表情，皱了皱眉头：“你们怎么了？”

“你们…..没有因为直播的事情吵架？”

“直播的什么事，有什么好吵的？”

“没事就好。”金希澈打断了还想说话的李东海：“还好你们来得早。看看谁来得最晚啊最晚的要请客啊！”

会议室又喧闹起来。曺圭贤和金厉旭对视了一眼，也都笑着加入大家的聊天。

他们还是会有很多争执或冷战。因为吃醋，因为骄傲，因为患得患失，也因为在意，因为倔强，归根结底还是因为爱情。

而那些争执或眼泪，都胜不过异国他乡一段没有信号的地铁

是因为爱就好，终究都是因为爱。

【彩蛋】

“圭圭，为什么东海哥说我们会因为直播的事吵架，你在直播里说我坏话了？”

“怎么可能！等等，金厉旭你没看我直播？你有空去和弟弟喝酒却不看我直播？我不要理你了——”


End file.
